


磁麥&蓋麥  (肉，3P，DP)

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	磁麥&蓋麥  (肉，3P，DP)

磁卡跟麥芽都是某GV事務所旗下簽約的藝人。  
儘管是新人，兩人靠著年輕肉體又極度有愛的眼神跟言語交流，讓小試水溫的幾部新片有了一定的話題熱度。事務所因此打算乘勝追擊，為兩人企畫了下一季的目標。

麥芽本身沒意見，對他來說不管內容是什麼他八成都是做bottom的，因此當他收到新企劃的人選跟幾個預選劇本時，毫不猶豫的丟給了磁卡做選擇。  
然而這些事前資料的重要性對磁卡來說就截然不同了。對他而言，要找到讓小磁卡硬起來的人真的不多，出道幾個月以來能讓他這麼來勁的也只有正在他身邊打電動的麥芽。於是資料翻了又翻、翻了又翻，磁卡還是撥了通電話給事務所，把問題點告訴了事務所的企劃部，希望還是以兩人方式拍攝為主。  
掛掉電話沒多久，企劃部便悄悄傳了要麥芽單獨提早進棚的簡訊給對方，還特別囑咐不要讓磁卡知道，打算當天再給他一個驚喜，麥芽沒多想便呆呆地答應了。

拍攝當天麥芽比磁卡提早了幾個鐘頭到場，發現現場已經有另位新人準備中，也就是剛從另一間事務所轉簽過來的蓋斯，企劃部人員這才告知麥芽"真正的新一季企劃"內容。  
原來為了對付主要競爭對手旗下的雙胞胎兄弟組合，公司決定要推出類似版本，而剛好換跑道的蓋斯跟麥芽的身高相仿，相似度也夠高，可以當成偽雙胞胎。至於和磁卡兩人的部分，公司打算讓麥芽辛苦一點先跟蓋斯拍，拍完退場後再接續跟磁卡拍。只是一天兩場的拍攝很耗體力，事務所的人仍不免擔心起體力較差的麥芽。  
麥芽沒多說什麼，儘管體力不足一直是他比較為人詬病的地方，甚至有幾次拍攝中不小心被磁卡幹到片斷，但也因此受到某些領域的好評，而且這次換了對象應該就不會有這個問題了吧？他咬著冰棒看了一下正在拿套子的蓋斯，蓋斯也有禮貌的對著"前輩"微笑。

嗯，似乎是個溫柔的人。有了第一印象後兩人便進入簡單的對話及花絮拍攝，沒多久，蓋斯便主動親吻起麥芽。儘管對方的唇沒有磁卡軟，仍讓麥芽感到舒服，而最令他訝異的是剛見面不到一小時，蓋斯已熟門熟路的摸起自己怕癢的腰部，讓麥芽忍不住瑟縮。  
發現對方退縮的蓋斯，一邊偷笑一邊抓著麥芽的肩頭在耳邊輕聲坦言其實自己已經覬覦麥芽很久，好不容易等到合約結束就馬上轉簽過來，加上為了這次拍攝，事前做了很多功課，把麥芽出道以來的作品看了好幾次，也知道麥芽身體的敏感帶在哪、怎樣做能讓麥芽勃起、怎樣才能讓麥芽舒服的容納自己。

有種被看透的感覺，麥芽瞬間緊張了起來，強裝鎮定的抬頭看蓋斯，才發現對方的眼神裡已經充滿濃濃的情慾，不若原先的含蓄的模樣，而像是條抓住獵物的猛獸。  
他知道這關是躲不掉了，更何況他也沒真的想躲，畢竟一路走來幾乎都是跟磁卡一個組合，以前還有前輩貝尼、費爾曼會偶爾配合，但去年一個直接公開跟隔壁事務所的狐媚拍拖、另個跟攝影師亨特拉爾學攝影學到搞在一起，兩大前輩紛紛走向半息影狀態，自己也自然而然地只跟同期的磁卡拍。既然今天有新人進來，他也想嘗試看看新感覺，到底這個跟自己有點相像的傢伙有多厲害。  
有此一念的麥芽，決定認命的伸手拆掉套袋，幫蓋斯的分身套上他最喜歡的水果口味保險套。

蓋斯滿意的笑了一下，看來有人把麥芽調教的很好，連戴套都會有不經意的小眼神勾起，只是嫉妒心也被一並勾起的蓋斯，在對方動作完成後直接推倒壓上，把麥芽的手固定在床頭、將眼前的兩條腿分開。麥芽感覺到一陣冷風竄入，下意識想要闔上，蓋斯馬上壓住大腿讓人沒有掙扎的機會，下一刻低頭幫對方口交了起來。  
不同於磁卡像是在品嘗什麼餐點一樣整株細緻的吞吐，蓋斯的口交方式又急又快，讓原本沒有動靜的小麥芽很快的勃起，麥芽抓著對方比自己還要偏金的髮絲，沉浸在奇異的快感裡，他說不上來喜歡或不喜歡，但前所未有的感官刺激的確讓自己有些迷航了。  
他雙眼迷濛的看向不時抬頭觀察自己的蓋斯，麥芽在枕頭之間發出幾聲低吟，就像個驕寵的小王子任下面的人服侍自己。蓋斯先是用嘴刷過直莖後，轉向下方的囊袋，連同皺褶的洞口都沾上了自己的口水，漸漸地，察覺對方的理智已退散的所剩無幾，便折起麥芽的雙腿將自己的分身直挺地插入。

瞬間，突如其來的巨物沒入體內，把麥芽舒服的低吟轉變為略高的驚呼，這是他第一次沒有被手指開拓就直接被插，感覺到些許恐懼的麥芽，不自覺地伸出手試圖撈取什麼，然而不同於磁卡會在此時適時的給予自己一個胸膛或是溫熱的手。蓋斯挺起身子，一隻手穩住麥芽的肩，另一隻手則搓揉起麥芽的下身。  
儘管被開拓過多次，但這樣直接進來還真的讓麥芽無力負荷，加上對方的手正在搓摸自己的前端，麥芽的腰連一吋都動不了，只能流下生理淚水，承受著蓋斯的主導。前液不斷地滲出、意識逐漸迷茫的他，伴隨著越來越低的氣音，沒多久便在對方的手中繳械投降，他鼻音略重的喘著氣，滲了汗水的身體回復了點知覺，攤開雙手、躺在床上、淚眼汪汪的看著眼前才正要開始在自己甬道內抽插的蓋斯。

等到磁卡悠哉的來到片場時，他才驚覺麥芽已經被自己不認識的新人翻身幹到射出，嗯嗯壓壓軟嫩的嬌嗔在整個拍攝空間擺盪，不留情的敲打著磁卡每一處感官。  
FUCK！說好兩人的拍攝呢？感覺到心頭一陣悶，磁卡吃味的皺起眉頭，下一刻不顧其他後場人員的阻攔，直接推門走進臥室。攝影師亨特拉爾見機不可失馬上重開機拍攝，難得拍到不同於平日的磁卡跟麥芽，怎麼樣也不能放過這麼精彩的瞬間。

於是宛如捉奸在床的老公，麥芽慌亂中瞪著門口無預警出現的磁卡，蓋斯則以為外頭發生了什麼事被中斷拍攝，惋惜的從對方身上退了出來。然而當他把裝有精液的保險套打結丟掉的同時，看著磁卡直接蹲下去吻了麥芽沾滿汗漬的臉頰，並伸手摸著麥芽下腹尚未完全乾掉的沫白，確認一下情況後便脫掉身上所有衣物旋即加入戰場，從一開始鼻頭、顎骨的親熱，到後來已經忘我的跟麥芽相吻起來。  
良久，麥芽被磁卡吻到缺氧，雙手無力的推擠對方悄然壓上的胸膛，可惜已洞悉對方思維的磁卡早一步抓住麥芽在空氣中揮舞的小手，把小手放在自己的肩上，壓低身型在麥芽的耳畔邊略為生氣的提問為什麼沒有把提早來的事跟他說，還跟新人玩的不亦樂乎！說完也不給麥芽辯解的機會便吻了上去，舌頭在口腔裡攪動，把玩著對方的小舌，讓無法順利吞下的口水從唇角邊劃下一道晶瑩，再配合上一回合跟蓋斯做到一半還沒流完的眼淚，麥芽只能楚楚可憐而無辜的望向眼前和自己擁吻的磁卡。

看著無劇本直接本性出演的兩人，蓋斯愣了好一會兒，等到回過神來也重新爬上床沿，跟磁卡一前一後的霸佔起麥芽，那跪趴在床上正在喘息的金髮小個子。  
只是光是相吻已無法填滿磁卡油然的憤怒，不顧另一頭還在撫摸、親吻麥芽臀丘的蓋斯，他直接抓起腳踝把床中間的小個子雙腿拉高，讓對方呈現L字形的方式躺在中央，趁穴口的濕滑感還殘存著，他雙手沾了點口水便毫不客氣的戳入還有點紅腫的皺褶中心。

順利讓三隻指頭進入並蓄意按壓一番後，麥芽感官又再次尖銳了起來，又是舒服的呻吟又是酥麻的刺激，沒多久麥芽前端的小孔再次流出前列腺液，把磁卡的手弄濕一片，接著抹上自己的分身，沒有遲疑的軋入麥芽身下的甬道，直接抽動了起來。無力反擊的麥芽，只剩下喘氣回應，他大口張開嘴呼氣的同時，不知何時已來到麥芽上半身附近的蓋斯，也將分身放入麥芽的口中，就這樣一前一後的嘴都被堵住，上下一齊刷動了起來。

眼眶裡彷彿轉著淚光，沾了幾滴在靈動的睫毛上，潮紅的皮膚上重新浮現一層薄漬，兩頭齊下了一陣後，麥芽從原本的掙扎轉為接受，不，他發現自己還有點享受了起來，不僅嘴裡的小蓋斯被吸到逐漸脹大，下身咬住的小磁卡也膨脹到相當密合的程度。  
然而腸壁收縮的幅度逐漸跟不上體內直莖的擺幅，磁卡明顯加快推進的速度，甚至一次次故意摩擦著洞內最為敏感的部位，讓麥芽沒有停歇的接受痙攣般的刺激，斷續之間，從被插住的小嘴裏發出軟濡、撒嬌似的呻吟，讓動作中的兩人又更賣力的貫穿。

沒過多久，麥芽整個人已經被插到癱軟，嘴裡的粗莖好不容易從口腔裡撤開，他攀著蓋斯的大腿喘息，然而還在後面挺動的磁卡仍沒有要放過他的意思，抓著麥芽的腰部一次又一次用力的頂上。他喜歡平時磁卡不經意撫上臉龐、跟自己接吻爾後溫柔抽送的感覺，可是他發現自己好像也不怎麼討厭磁卡這樣狠起來毫不手軟頂撞自己的模樣。但比較起來還是原來的磁卡、溫柔的磁卡做起來舒服。小腦袋滲入一些過去的畫面，麥芽開始有一下沒一下的回應磁卡的動作。  
查覺到麥芽的不專心，磁卡直接扶起對方，抓著還咬合一起的臀部，讓對方雙腿跨開在自己的腰際兩側，並將兩副身體挺立了起來，面對面、捏住下巴、揪住對方透紅的小耳吻了過去。

被晾在一旁的蓋斯決定加入欺負小動物的行列，趁著兩人接吻的同時，蓋斯一隻手摸向麥芽的背脊讓對方顫慄了幾分，沒多久便大肆攻城掠地的把麥芽臀部後緣掰開，股溝中央的清液在凹縫間透著瑩亮，蓋斯半秒也沒思考的直接將雙唇順著水源從脊骨來到尾椎附近，被舔到發軟的麥芽急忙攀住眼前的棕髮青年，彷彿求救般在磁卡的胸口喘息、抓肩。

然而磁卡卻毫不領情的把麥芽的雙臂高舉，越過麥芽向蓋斯呢喃了幾句，接著兩人意味深長的笑了出來。下一刻磁卡把趴在身上的麥芽調整了方位，而麥芽背後的蓋斯便迅速貼上來，後方的直莖在小個子的股溝來回摩擦。麥芽懵懂慌張的睜眼看向始作俑者，磁卡舔了舔對方的耳後，冷冷的語調回應要麥芽比較看看是誰比較適合自己。

再怎麼懵也懂得這句話是什麼意思，麥芽皺著臉，一副委屈的小表情向兩人看去，而顫抖的小手只能攀住狠下心欺負自己的磁卡，在還沒完全反應過來時，蓋斯的指節已經在洞裡擴張，一指、兩指、下一秒蓋斯的粗莖便強行軋進洞穴裡。原本已經被小磁卡佔滿的腸壁空間又被擴充，彷彿全身細胞被撐開，瞳孔跟著放大，讓麥芽毫不保留的叫了出聲，眼尾滲水的揪著正壞心懲罰自己的磁卡。

一直到小個子的甬道也開始適應磁卡跟蓋斯的尺寸，不適感的低吼逐漸被其他知覺衍伸的驚異取代，上位的兩人眼神短暫交會後，後者率先前後抽動起來。而撐住麥芽身體的磁卡則舔索著對方胸口的凹陷、越過紅腫的乳頭、來到漲紅的脖子及鎖骨處，甜膩的吸吮著麥芽每一吋肌膚。前後感官的刺激讓麥芽幾乎又要繳械，加上磁卡纖長的大手抓握了傘頂跟柱身以後，麥芽感覺身體裡的小磁卡突然頂動了起來，他恩恩呀呀地扯著喉嚨，不應期的再次甩出些許精液。  
啜泣聲伴隨著幾個不成句的哀求，從床中心散逸開來。麥芽真的覺得自己要壞掉了，下半身被磁卡跟蓋斯反覆較勁的抽插著，出精過的傘頂分泌著稀稀疏疏的液體，前列腺帶被蹂躪到體無完膚的狀況下，出水量超出負荷甚至滴出了幾滴尿，然而沒停歇的觸電般快感跟強行擴大洞口的痛感像是螺紋般不斷從體內旋升。麥芽不知道自己的身體原來可以開發到這種程度，又是鼻音的膩了幾聲，又是帶淚不要不要的哭著。

而幾乎要再次做到讓麥芽片斷時，磁卡突然心疼似的退了出來，一反剛剛的狠勁，溫柔的吻起麥芽已經哭腫的唇跟琥珀色的眼，愛撫著對方紅噗噗的小臉頰。  
甬道裡終於少了其他阻礙，蓋斯順利取得所有權後開始在洞裡衝刺，麥芽用著僅存的意識一邊應付蓋斯給予的快感，一邊在替自己梳理頭髮的磁卡的懷中喘息，等到蓋斯抽插到一定程度而退出麥芽的身體射在股丘上後，磁卡才又再次闖了進來。

第二回合的他幾乎是跪不住的被磁卡由下而上撐起，而很快找到敏感帶的磁卡也不慌不忙的碾壓起來，彷彿宣告著所有權般，讓麥芽已經疲乏的身體又開始泛紅，宛如電流竄入身體每一處神經，把原本鬆開的神經元又再次連結。麥芽最後乾脆放棄所有原先的抗拒，開始放聲呻吟享受著、並哭著求饒說以後絕對不會瞞著磁卡跟其他人拍攝，磁卡要做什麼都可以，私底下要怎麼玩都好，他不想再體驗這種會把腦細胞燒壞的感覺了。  
聽到勝利宣言後，磁卡才終於減速下來，節奏緩慢的來回抽動在腸壁深處，儘管麥芽已經射不出來，身體卻還是一抽一抽的回應著磁卡給自己的一切，雙手不自覺環住對方的脖子，小貓般細細舔著磁卡的厚唇，等到對方直接射在體內後，麥芽就像斷電一樣趴在熟悉的胸膛中沈甸甸的安穩睡去。  
而早早退出戰局的蓋斯則是吻了一下暈掉的麥芽，爾後徜徉離去，獨自在澡間沖掉一身的黏膩。等到出來時，他對著橫抱麥芽、準備進入浴室淨身的磁卡會心一笑，心中不禁跟著莞爾，有時候還是不要隨便霸佔別人的物品比較好，更何況還是個寵物呢！

新片的銷售量又再次向上攀升，許多人對於蓋斯的表現感到滿意，原先溫吞的模樣上了床後有著截然不同的畫風，而且他跟磁卡兩人較勁的情況也不輸彼此，只是麥芽最後下意識的喊了另一個人的名字，等於間接宣告了磁卡的勝利，不少粉絲們也替這位偽雙胞胎兄弟叫屈了一下。  
此外，粉絲們對磁卡的佔有欲則有著兩極化的留言，大部分的人表示看到這麼激動、發狠的磁卡簡直要愛上對方了，紛紛質問起磁卡跟麥芽的感情到底是不是真的？  
收到爆量留言的麥芽只是皺眉，接著咬起冰棒，無奈的坐在沙發上打電動，索性不管這一切。一旁刷留言的磁卡則是笑的一臉痴漢，只是不論事務所內部員工或是粉絲們如何猜測，他們都沒有多說什麼。

然而當企劃部問起下季想不想挑戰多人play時，麥芽第一個跳起來拒絕，原來那天拍攝完回家磁卡又怒上了麥芽幾回，搞的麥芽決定以後要他穿女裝還是玩項圈、放道具他都接受，但再也不要拍攝三人或多人這種題材。  
反正不管怎樣，都有人死扒著他下半身不放硬插進來。


End file.
